lapidemfandomcom-20200222-history
Jakub Toporski
|work = Askerler, student |age = 17 |birth = December 18, 2029 |nationality = Polish |status = Active |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |eye = Brown |height = 1,77 m |magic = Stone Magic |lvmagic = 2 |weapon = Crutches of Jakub Toporski |fight style = Stick Style}} Appearance Jakub is seventeen, having built a strong 1.77 meters tall man with dark, short hair and a fairly large sized eyes, small pupils. Usually dressed in black or camo colors. Personality Jakub is a very contrasting character. In some situations, it is quiet, lazy and serious, and the other is aggressive, impulsive, and hyperactive. For a lot of things trying to keep a certain distance. He likes to pretend to be an idiot, but it is a very intelligent person. Despite the great desire is lackluster enthusiasm. Sometimes, however, trying to reach the targets, usually no tangible reason to do so. There are no known reasons why he fights against Kazelians, but see efforts. Jakub assumes the cap, often with the canopy catches. Jakub loves fast food and Polish cuisine, particularly dumplings without meat. His favorite dish is the Russian dumplings. Jakub don't like rap and jeans. History Past We only know that a year ago Jakub met Magic and his reaction was "very original". Moscow arc Little Great Escape and the house of Pierre Kazelian Connector in Moscow The next day, Jakub and Ulrich stood up to fight each other. Ulrich techniques used at the beginning of Electroball, and Jacob Rocky Fist: Bludgeon. Jakub said he is creative. Ulrich warned that creativity does not help him overcome it. Jakub dodged and attacked. Ulrich commented negatively attack the Stone Mage, to which he said gives a head start. Ulrich looked at him in the face, what amused Jakub. Electricity Mage used techniques Electroball: MegaDeath Electron, to take revenge for it. Jakub ducked through Sewer. Ulrich hit the ground, the place where Jakub was hiding. Stone Mage stood behind Ulrich yelling at him. Ulrich said only that he had won and glad that Jakub is alive. Came Pierre, who ordered that the next time the training guys used special precautions. He added that the Grib call when send a plane. Jakub is "stuck". Askerlers and Pierre drove to the airport. Ulrich is curious about why Jakub is not "stuck". Jakub said that the plane didn't move him. Jakub asleep on the plane and noticed that Daria is still looking at him. Adam said that all looked out the window. Jakub said only one word: "Moscow". Abilities and Powers Jakub is a good at history (mostly Polish). Him goes well with the computer science, but has trouble with the hardware. Jakub also has a good knowledge about music. While we do not know how to play an instrument or sing, but he can specify (usually in their own way) genre songs. Stick Style Batting style involves the use of special Crutches made of an alloy of carbon, tungsten and titanium. It was made that way so that was a tough, hard and not possible to control for Metal Mages. Button on the handle that opens and closes them Crutches. Stone Magic Jakub received the Stone Magic from Pierre. Trained for a year and came to the second level. It is close to the level of the third Stone Magic. Relationships Missions and battles *Espace from Kazelian Training Center in Szczecin - Mission Complete *Jakub Toporski vs. Ulrich Knoten - Informal defeat *Jakub Toporski vs. Cquel - Continues Trivia * Polish name Jakub in English is Jacob or James. Surname Toporski comes from the word Topór (eng. axe). Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Born in 2029 Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Trawlice Characters Category:Stone Mages Category:Mages Category:Askerlers Category:Polish Category:Russian Federation Citizens